melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphabet Boy (Song)
}} "Alphabet Boy" is the fifth track by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. Two 15 second studio clips were released in the summer of 2014 and spring of 2015. It was confirmed on June 1st. On July 29th, Melanie posted another snippet of Alphabet Boy on her Instagram. The music video was released on June 2nd, 2016. Background and Theme According to Melanie, Alphabet Boy was a boy who was in college that she used to date. He studied music and he used to try and "teach" her how to write songs as if there was a formula or that she wasn't writing songs correctly. It made her furious and she wanted to elaborate on that. She told VICE that Alphabet Boy is her and Cry Baby’s break-up song. https://noisey.vice.com/en_us/article/stream-melanie-martinezs-debut-lp-cry-baby After the events of Carousel, Cry Baby decides to break things off. Alphabet Boy, whom she had previously fallen for, makes her realize he isn't worth her care or efforts to love. Cry Baby proves she's just as smart as him, if not smarter, after his attempts to put himself above her fails. She leaves him in the end, mentioning she isn't a "little kid now" and can make mature decisions for herself, putting Cry Baby on the path of her growth and maturity. Cross-references * The line, "Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me" is a reference to Bittersweet Tragedy. * This song's lyrics and music video make references to both Dead to Me and Bittersweet Tragedy, songs from Dollhouse. ** This song and Dead to Me are also both aftermaths of Carousel. * In the music video, during the scene where Cry Baby licks the knife, it is similar to the way her mother did in Sippy Cup before killing her Cry Baby's father . Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Alphabet Boy (Official Video) Melanie Martinez - Alphabet Boy The music video was directed by Melanie herself as a sing-along video with lyrics on-screen. The self-directed video follows the Cry Baby theme by being another video filled with pastel colours and a childish persona displayed by Melanie. A hand, presumably belonging to Alphabet Boy himself, constantly teases her throughout the video, though she ultimately resists. Scenes in the video include when Cry Baby spells 'fuck' with magnets on the fridge, having a cereal bowl with milk, and holding a large knife in her hand and giving viewers a glimpse of her homicidal tendencies by waving it at the camera, presumably attacking him. Trivia * Rumor has it, that this song is about Jared Dylan, since he is also a songwriter and it would fit into the storyline of the song, as Alphabet Boy thinks he is better than Cry Baby and wants to teach her his ways. * This song has heavy alliteration in the lyrics and also in the stanzas. The lines descend from A, then B, C and D. ** As a result of this, this became one of the hardest songs for Melanie to write. * According to BMI Repertoire, Alphabet City is an alternate title for this song. * This is the longest song on Cry Baby. * On March 8th, 2018, this song was certified gold. * Stella Rose Saint Clair designed the outfit that Melanie wore in the music video of this song. * Although Alphabet Boy is referenced throughout the whole song, he does not appear on the camera in the music video, though what are assumed to be his hands appear. * The music video reached over 100 million views on YouTube on January 26th, 2019, making it Melanie's fifth music video and her second non-single music video to reach this achievement. The music video has now reached over 118 million views and 1.6 million likes. ** The audio version of this song is the least popular from the Cry Baby era, with only 18 million views and 156 thousand likes. * This is one of the few songs that was performed on the Dollhouse Tour before the release of Cry Baby. * Every time Cry Baby stabs the camera, she sings the words "Alphabet Boy". ** There is supposedly meant to be a "dark meaning" behind why she stabs the camera. It is supposed to mean she has either wounded or killed Alphabet Boy with her knife. * The story and illustration for this song appear on the 11th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She cried until she then could see That he wasn’t even worthy Of all her love and abc’s So she spelt fuck you in 1 2 3" Gallery Alphabet Boy (Song)/Gallery References Navigation es: Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs Category:Explicit Category:Dollhouse Tour Category:Gold Certified Category:Original Songs